


His Last Moments

by DankSwag420



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Takes place in that dream that Touma had in episode 25, maybe slight violence, well i mean there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: It's taken me almost ten days to finally write something new. I was very lazy. And I thought, 'how about I write something Saber related!' so I wrote a saber fic. I've actually had this scenario in my head ever since Primitive Dragon was first shown off in scans, so I decided to make that scenario a fic. Also on a side note, Saber has been getting really good lately, in my opinion. Episode 26 is definitely my personal favourite episode so far. I'm actually apart of the few people that like the first arc but damn...the second arc has been great! I'm really excited to see what the writers have in store for the coming episodes!
Kudos: 3





	His Last Moments

"Touma please, come back to your senses!" Rintarou shouts. His words fall on deaf ears however, as Touma continues to growl. He's more animal than human at this point. 

Rintarou hates seeing his closest friend like this. He hates seeing Touma act like...like...a primitive animal, an animal that acts on instincts alone. He pulls out his Seiken Swordriver and places it on his abdomen. "Please....I don't want to hurt you...."

Touma rushes towards Rintarou, his screams ringing in Rintarou's ears. Rintarou wraps his hand around the hilt of his blade and prepares to pull it out. Before he even gets a chance to, a sharp pain travels across his body. His body completely freezes and he stares at Touma. He slowly moves his gaze towards his abdomen, where he sees the KaenKen Rekka piercing his body. 

Touma's low growls echo through his ears. He feels something quickly rise through his throat, and all of a sudden, his blood rushes out of his mouth. The blood falls onto Touma's armour. Touma swiftly pulls out his sword, leaving Rintarou's body to fall onto the ground. 

Rintarou lands with a loud thud. As Rintarou slowly loses his grip on life, he reminisces about the times he spend with Touma. Then, nothing. 

Touma stares across the land, seeing all the bodies that he's amassed. He let's out a variety growls and screams as he glares at his blade, covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me almost ten days to finally write something new. I was very lazy. And I thought, 'how about I write something Saber related!' so I wrote a saber fic. I've actually had this scenario in my head ever since Primitive Dragon was first shown off in scans, so I decided to make that scenario a fic. Also on a side note, Saber has been getting really good lately, in my opinion. Episode 26 is definitely my personal favourite episode so far. I'm actually apart of the few people that like the first arc but damn...the second arc has been great! I'm really excited to see what the writers have in store for the coming episodes!


End file.
